Cuddling Sick
by ShadowGhostyBoo
Summary: Percy has a (very) small cold and uses it to (accidentally) ask Annabeth a question. (I didn't really intend for this to be a series of unrelated oneshots, but it happened, so here we are.)
1. Cuddling Sick

**Yeet.**

* * *

Annabeth didn't mind the morning. She didn't hate the way the sun rose above the clouds and wrapped everything in a soft blanket of light. She was fine with the silence that was only interrupted by the calling of birds. Annabeth did not hate the morning, but she did hate getting woken up at six in the morning by her sick boyfriend.

"Annnnabethhhhhhhhhhhh!" Percy groaned loudly, "You have to help meeeeeee!"

Annabeth rolled over in bed, turning away from her boyfriend, "You're fine Seaweed Brain. Now please go back to sleep."

"But Annabethhhhhhh, I'm dyiiiiiiiiing."

There were a few minutes of silence, and Annabeth had almost fallen asleep before Percy started coughing. Most of the coughs sounded fake, but it was enough to make Annabeth groan and roll out of bed anyway.

"You are so lucky. If you weren't sick, I would kick you butt." Annabeth muttered from the floor.

"I don't doubt that."

Annabeth sighed and stood up. While she started to get dressed, Percy wrapped himself up in all of the sheets and blankets on the bed. A few moments later, Annabeth had finished getting dressed. As she opened the door to the Poseidon Cabin, Percy thanked her, but she just stuck her tongue out at him (like a mature demigod) and left.

As Annabeth walked off to the Big House to get some Kleenex and medicine, Percy rolled out of bed and started to walk around it. He knelt down next to the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand, grabbing a small box. He pulled it out from the drawer and opened it. Inside the box was a silver ring with a sparkling diamond. The demigod smiled to himself. To some people, a decision this big at such a young age would seem strange, and doomed to fail, but those people didn't know what these two had been through. Yes, Percy and Annabeth were young, Percy had only turned twenty-three a month ago, but the two had saved the world multiple times and had been through hell together. This felt right. He just had to wait for the right moment.

Suddenly, the door opened behind him. Oh shi-

"Okay, so I got you some Kleenex, some cough syrup and some- Wait, what are you doing on the floor?"

Percy turned around slowly while trying to hide the ring behind his back. "Um... Hi... Annabeth, how are you? I am fine, I uh- "

Annabeth took a step forward, "What's behind your back?"

"Um, well, I, uh..."

Percy was cornered. It looked like now was the right moment.

"Well... I was thinking that... uh... well... we've been together for a while... and I guess we've talked about this before... so..." The demigod (ungracefully) dropped to one knee and opened the box to show Annabeth what was inside.

She dropped the supplies in her arms and gasped as he asked the question, "Will you marry me?"

"Oh, my gods, Percy! Yes! But one question, did you fake being sick just for this? Because there were other ways you could've approached this."

"Well, I am sick, but it felt like the right time."

Percy stood up and hugged his fiancé, planting a kiss on her head. They separated and put the ring on her finger before looking at the medicine on the floor. He made a face and kicked it under the bed with one foot.

"I might be sick, but I'm not cough syrup sick."

"Oh? Then what kind of sick are you?"

"I'm cuddling sick." Percy said, as he flopped back onto the bed and patted the spot next to him.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but curled up next to her fiancé anyway.

There were a few moments of silence before Percy said, "When we get married, we need to serve blue waffles."

"Oh, my gods Seaweed Brain."

* * *

 **Ta-Da! And it is complete. The end.**


	2. Questions

**Here we go again ~~**

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth, wake up, it's an emergency."

Annabeth groaned and rolled away from her boyfriend, accidentally falling off the couch they were sleeping on in the process. She waited for a moment before groaning louder and twisting her body to look at her boyfriend, who was still lying on the couch. Percy could be cute when he was sleeping, but he wasn't sleeping. He was patiently waiting for her response. Annabeth glared at him for a moment before looking at the clock on the wall behind the couch. It was about two in the morning. She wondered how they had fallen asleep on the couch, but she was more curious to find out what the emergency her boyfriend had spoken of was. It could be Percy exaggerating, but you never knew when you were a demigod.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" she asked in a soft, but tired tone.

"Do pigeons have feelings?"

Exaggeration it is.

Annabeth let her body drop and allowed her face to hit the floor. Her boyfriend had woken her up at two in the freaking morning to ask if pigeons had feelings. She would have screamed, but screaming would wake up the whole camp, and maybe all of New York, so she settled with answering, "No, now go to sleep."

Percy thought about her response for a minute before nodding to himself. One minute passed. And then another. And another. Annabeth was about to fall asleep again before Percy asked another question, "Hey Annabeth? Do fish feel wet?"

Annabeth didn't move; she just kept her eyes closed and said, "I don't know Percy, go ask one."

"But I can't do that right nowwwwwww."

"Why not?'

"Because it's two in the morning!"

Annabeth rolled over and stared at him for two minutes straight, "You can't talk to the fish at two in the morning, but you can wake me up?"

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep, Seaweed Brain."

"Okay."

This time, Annabeth only got five seconds of silence before Percy asked, "Hey, I'm hungry, do you think we can go get some breakfast?"

Annabeth bit her lip before standing up and grabbing a pillow off the couch and hitting him with it. In the face. Repeatedly. Percy laughed at her before grabbing a pillow to defend himself. Feathers were flying everywhere. The Poseidon Cabin was a fluffy warzone. The noise from the fighting was only drowned out by the couple's laughter.

The two demigods could have fought for hours, but it was two in the morning, and Annabeth was hecking tired, so she came up with a plan to end the glorious battle.

Annabeth began to hit her boyfriend with a new-found speed and passion before flopping on top of him and pecking him on the lips. Percy smiled like an idiot and didn't notice his girlfriend falling asleep. By the time he noticed, she was out cold. He kissed her on the head and decided that maybe, he should just let her sleep.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this was so short.**

 **(Thanks to the people who reviewed, it means a lot 3)**


	3. Walmart

**Idk why I keep writing fluffy stories where the characters are just out of character, but it happens. I'm thinking about starting a new story though, so if a Percabeth road trip/monster hunting story sounds like your, thing that might be coming soon.**

* * *

Annabeth Chase was a brilliant demigod. She could come up with incredible plans in a second, and she contained more information than a computer (probably). She could also fight well and take down several monsters at once. It was these traits, along with several other things (one being the fact that she had survived Hell), that made Annabeth Chace friggin' terrifying.

So, when her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, ran into her cabin at two in the morning, screeching about Walmart, the five campers who were awake at the time began to pray for his soul.

Fortunately, Percy Jackson was Percy Jackson, aka, 'The Only Person Annabeth Won't Murder If He Runs Into Her Cabin At Two In The Morning Screeching About Walmart.' Had he been anyone else, he would have died in a matter of seconds.

"ANNABETHHHHH!"

"Holy freaking- ugh. What is it, Percy? I thought you were helping Jason with- "

"Yes! That's actually why I'm here! In your cabin! Even though I told you to get some sleep!"

"Okayyy. Wait, what?"

"I need you to come to Walmart with me!"

Annabeth groaned and rolled over, away from her boyfriend who had probably ingested too much caffeine in the last hour. She would have to talk to Jason about that. Speaking of Jason,

"Why don't you go with Jason? It's his project, and he's already awake." The blonde teen questioned.

"Jason doesn't want to go to Walmart with me," Percy said with a slight pout.

"I wonder why." Annabeth murmured, throwing a pillow over her head.

"Soooo?"

"What?"

"Are you coming?"

Annabeth was about to reply when a pillow hit Percy in the back. The fluffy projectile was thrown by Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother, who yelled, "Just fricking go with him! It's two in the friggin morning for Christ's sake!"

Annabeth groaned and crawled out of bed, following Percy out of the cabin, but not before throwing the pillow back at Malcolm.

Percy and Annabeth walked to the entrance of the camp, completely disregarding both the curfew and the fact that campers weren't supposed to leave the camp without permission.

The walked right onto the street, Percy having already called a taxi. As they waited for the car, Percy turned to look at Annabeth and realized that she was still in her pyjamas.

"Wait, do you want to change or?"  
"Nope."

Percy nodded. That was fair. And he had seen people wear stranger things in Walmart.

A few minutes later, the taxi arrived. The teens got into the car and told the driver where they were going. Then the car went quiet. The drive to Walmart wasn't very long, but it was just long enough for Annabeth to fall asleep on Percy's shoulder. Percy found this adorable and, in his caffeine filled and overtired state, he almost squealed. But he didn't because he thought it would disturb the driver.

Eventually, they got to the twenty-four-hour Walmart. Percy didn't want to wake Annabeth, but she woke up on her own.

"Oh, shi- I guess we're here?"  
"Yep."

"Okay, let's get what you and Jason need."

The two teens wandered the isles for a few minutes until Annabeth stopped to look at some desk lamps. When she was done, she turned around and asked, "Wait, isn't this the Walmart where Kathryn and Maya work?" only to see that Percy was gone.

"Percy?"

Annabeth looked up and down the isle before speaking again, "Percy?!"

She was beginning to panic when she heard something behind her. She turned around and saw... Percy... with a throw blanket tied around his shoulders.

"I'M BATMAN!"

"Oh dear gods, why?"  
"Come, Robin!" Percy ran towards her and grabbed her arm, "To the Batcave!"

Percy started running, and Annabeth had no choice but to follow him. One minute later, Annabeth had a throw blanket around her shoulders and was laughing at her boyfriend as he took a bunch of noise making toys in his arms. He started placing them throughout the isle, but Annabeth stopped him.

"Percy, if you're doing what I think you're doing- "

"I should stop?"  
"No, you need to cover more space."

And for the next five minutes, the two sleep-deprived teens set off noise making kids toys all over the store.

Next, they threw multicoloured rubber balls down the isles yelling "Pikachu! I choose you!"

Then they shut their eyes and grabbed as many clothes as they could. Thirty seconds later, they had to try on what they had.

Next, they got buckets and dishtowels and sat on the floor screaming, "IT'S A HARD KNOCK LIFE FOR US!" Over and over again.

And then they ran around screeching the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle theme song.

Strangely enough, four of the seven employees didn't see the teens but noticed the chaos. They thought it was ghosts and almost called the local church for help. Fortunately, they were stopped by the three employees that did see the teens. Those three employees were laughing their butts off. Why? Because it's fun to watch your fellow demigods, who happen to be the people who saved the world, act like five-year-old's who had had too much sugar. Eventually, though, the three employees decided that the couple should head back to camp and get some rest.

"Go on Kathryn," Maya said, "It's your turn to kick out the lunatics."

"Ugh, are you sure? I thought it was Amia's turn."

"Nope, I got the last ones. At least you know these people."

"C'mon Kathrynnnnn." Maya giggled, "Go ruin the date."

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute."

She walked towards the couple but was shocked to see the green-eyed hero run towards her and yell, "How may I help you?!"

She heard her friends laughing behind her.

"Well, you can go back to camp and get some rest, Percy. And you should take Annabeth with you."

Percy looked a bit shocked before Annabeth dissolved into laughter behind him. Soon, all five demigods were laughing at pretty much nothing.

Once they were done, Percy purchased what he needed (a $30 leaf blower and some chips) and began to leave with Annabeth following. It was then they realized that the taxi had left after they got to the Walmart.

They went back into the Walmart and explained their situation, which caused the group to explode into another fit of giggling.

When the laughter died down, Amia piped up. "I've got this, my dudes, my shift's over, and my car's in the back."

Percy and Annabeth thanked her and waited with Maya and Kathryn as she finished up.

"So," Percy started, "Same time next week?"

Annabeth smacked his arm playfully, "No Seaweed Brain, and never again. The excitement is wearing off."

Percy laughed, and Amia returned. The three of them piled into Amia's car and waved goodbye to the two remaining demigods and the Walmart that had been the home of a great night.

Soon enough, the demigods reached their camp. Percy hopped out, carrying the leaf blower, chips and Annabeth, who had fallen asleep during the drive.

"Thanks for the ride."  
"No problem, but the next time you decide to mess up a Walmart, make sure it's not my Walmart." Amia winked, and Percy laughed before entering the camp.  
"Thanks again!"  
Amia smiled but stayed silent before entering her car and driving off into the night.

Percy returned Annabeth to her cabin, thankful that she had kept her pyjamas on. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving the cabin and walking over to the Zeus cabin. "HEY JASON! I'M- "he yelled before realizing that his friend had fallen asleep at a desk that had been moved into the room.

"Oh."

Percy put down the leaf blower and chips before getting a blanket from the bunk on the other side of the room and draping it over his friend's shoulders. "You're Batman." The dark-haired hero whispered before exiting the Zeus cabin and entering the Poseidon cabin to, finally, get some sleep.

Percy smiled as he crawled into bed, and his last thoughts were of his and his girlfriend's Walmart adventure.

* * *

 **Oof, that's done now. It's nothing great. The characters are a bit out of character, but that's okay. There are rando, non-cannon characters inserted in here, but that's fine. It's okay. It's not a bad fic.**


	4. Dead Characters

**Yeet.**

You would think that Percy Jackson would be used to waking up at three in the morning. It was something he did quiet often, actually. He'd wake up at some ungodly hour and then bother his girlfriend. But this night was different. This time, it was Annabeth who woke Percy.

She didn't mean to wake him up. She knew that sleep was important, especially to demigods. But sometimes, when you get really attached to a book, you have to stay up late to finish it. And when your favourite character dies you just have to cry, even if it is three in the morning, and your boyfriend is sleeping.

So, Percy woke up at three in the morning to see his girlfriend crying. And he freaked the heck out.

"OHMYGODSANNABETH!AREYOUOKAY?!DID SOMETHINGHURTYOU!?I'LLKILLTHEM!"  
Annabeth looked t her boyfriend and smiled sadly. "Thanks Seaweed Brain, but you can't kill a book."

Percy sat up, "If it hurt you, I'll find a way."  
Annabeth smiled again, "Well it didn't really hurt me physically, it just hurt my emotions."

Percy grabbed her hand, "That counts as hurting."

Annabeth laughed.

"So, tell me how the book hurt your feelings."  
"Well, it killed off my favourite character."

Percy gasped, "How?!"

"Oh, you know. The old 'multiple stab wounds way of death'. The author made it sound like she would make it, and now she's dead."

"We've experienced a lot of that before."  
Annabeth sighed, "Yep, but I really thought that at least she could make it."  
Percy pulled Annabeth into a hug, "It's okay. Here, I'll make you some tea and then we can relax and go to bed, how does that sound?"

"Pretty good."

"Okay."

Percy got up and made some tea, because cabins have the appliances necessary to make tea now. When he was done, he passed Annabeth her mug and grabbed his and crawled back into bed.

He took a sip before looking at his girlfriend. She was clutching her mug and staring into space.

Percy smiled at Annabeth, "You know how freaking adorable you are, right?"  
She looked at him with a raised eyebrow before sipping her tea.

"Seriously, you are a freaking badass who can destroy monsters and save the world, which is already flippin cute, but then you have a huge heart and a huge mind! And you know things that no one else bothers to know! And then you read and you get sad when a character dies! You are just so freakin cute, and amazing, and beautiful and I am so lucky to have you!"

Annabeth smiled, "You're adorable when you're sleep deprived."

Percy shook his head, "I'm not that sleep deprived."

Annabeth smirked, "Okay then."

The two demigods finished their tea and put the mugs away before turning out the lights.

Percy kissed Annabeth's forehead, "I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

 **The End.**


End file.
